


Not Enough

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean is mad that Castiel stepped in and helped with a fight that he thought he'd had handled. Castiel is mad because he wants Dean to let him protect him. They clash.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt by @soprompt: "I'm doing all I can right now."**

“I’m doing all I can right now,” Dean huffed. “Don’t you think that’s enough?”

“No, it’s not enough,” Castiel argued.

“I rebelled for you, and _this_ is what I get? A human who can’t even hold his own in a fight?”

Dean pointed a finger at Cas, drawing closer. “Hey, I don’t need your help, you winged dick. I can fight just fine on my own. I had him right where I wanted him.”

Castiel drew closer, and Dean started feeling too hot. There was pressure in his gut. Fear made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Dean, I will always help you, whether you need it, or not.”

“That ain’t your job,” Dean argued.

Castiel suddenly grabbed him, pressing Dean up against the wall. His touch sent hot, aching tingles through his body, and Dean found that he could barely breathe. He looked at Castiel’s lips, his own mouth open, and then he met those penetrating blue eyes.

“I pieced you back together, and you’re saying it’s not my job to protect you? You were my charge, Dean. And to me, inside, you still are. You’re my friend, you’re...”

He trailed off, and couldn’t speak.

Dean fixed that by leaning forward -- even with the forearm against his shoulders -- and kissed him.

Castiel kissed him back, and Dean’s tension melted away.


End file.
